Et le temps s'écoula
by chikyuuki
Summary: Quand ont croie que tout est fini, quand ont croie que tout va bien se terminer....c'est là que le passée nous revient...et se fait encore plus douloureux qu'autre fois....


Et le temps s'écoula....  
  
chapitre I : après la bataille.  
  
Après avoir vaincu naraku, toute la troupe était fatiguée mais ils étaient heureux. Miroku fut enfin débarrassé de son Kazaana, il en pleurait de joie et à cette nouvelle, Sango se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne lui fallait pas une seconde de plus pour que sa main aille toucher le postérieur de Sango.  
  
....PAF.....miroku venait de se prendre (encore une fois) une baffe dont Sango en avait le secret.  
  
- " tiens ça t'apprendras!!"  
  
- " mais enfin sango je te jure...c'est ma main qui a glissé, je ne voulais pas..."  
  
- " vas dire ça a quelqu'un d'autre !!! Bonze voyou!!!"  
  
et ils se disputèrent à nouveau.  
  
Shippô lui, s'amusait avec kirara.  
  
Kagome était heureuse, elle avait reconstitué la perle et leur puissant ennemi était vaincu.  
  
- "eh inu-yasha, ont va fêter notre victoire aux village.....inu- yasha?!....oh tu m'écoute quand je te parle?!"  
  
inu-yasha ne l'écoutait pas, il était plongé dans ces pensés. Naraku a été vaincu, j'ai du mal à y croire, après tant d'efforts. Tout ça était pourtant vrai, il avait réussit a vaincre naraku. Mais une question lui tourmentait l'esprit.  
  
- " INU-YASHA....." hurla kagome, pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.  
  
- "...QUOI! Qu'est-ce que tu as a me gueuler dessus comme ça, j'suis pas sourd."  
  
- "c'est pas se que j'avait cru comprendre..."  
  
- "KERPS"  
  
- "Bon si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, tu as l'air préoccupé, on a pourtant vaincu naraku et reconstitué la perle."  
  
- " non rien, ça va aller."  
  
- " tu en est sûr ?" Kagome le regardait avec de grands yeux.  
  
- " rah...t'es chiante avec ça kagome, je t'ai dit que ça allait." grogna inu-yasha.  
  
- " Je m'inquiète pour toi et toi tu ne veut pas me dire ce qui te tracasse. Eh bien tant pis reste dans ton coin si ça t'amuse."  
  
Inu-yasha avait réussit à énerver kagome  
  
- "Pff.De toute façon toi..."  
  
- "...OSUWARI..."  
  
il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que kagome l'avait déjà envoyé au sol.  
  
- "Tient ça t'apprendra...."  
  
Kagome reparti très en colère en direction du village suivie par sango, miroku, shippô et kirara.  
  
Au loin une personne les observait, caché dans un arbre.  
  
- "Prépare toi jeune miko.....ton heure à sonné."  
  
chapitre II: sous les étoiles.  
  
Le temps passa et quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu naraku. Kagome venait comme à son habitude à l'époque sengoku et quand elle tardait trop inu-yasha venait la chercher. Tout allait pour le mieux et rien n'avait vraiment changé.  
  
Notre petite troupe se retrouve donc devant un feu au clair de lune.  
  
- "dit kagome tu ne veut pas rester avec nous ici pour toujours ?"  
  
demanda shippô.  
  
- " ....euh..Ben ...c'est à dire que...en fait je ne sais pas.....tu vois j'ai ma vie là-bas, je ne pourrai pas rester ici toute ma vie." kagome ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.  
  
- " ...sauf si une certaine personne le lui demandait..." reprit miroku en fixant inu-yasha.  
  
- "...mmm...hein quoi! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça toi...?!" grogna inu- yasha.  
  
Kagome se mit a rougir.  
  
- " oh non...pour rien, pour rien..." un léger sourire se vit sur miroku. La situation amusait beaucoup sango qui ne pus s'empêcher de rigoler.  
  
- " que-ce qui te fait rire comme ça toi ?..."  
  
cette situation n'amusait pas inu-yasha mais les autres s'en moquait, ils s'amusaient de inu-yasha.  
  
Le vent se mit à souffler violement et une flèche atterrit juste devant les pieds de kagome.  
  
- " AAAAAAHHHHHH.......mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
  
kagome était affolée.  
  
Inu-yasha se leva d'un bond et se mit à renifler l'air pour essayer de sentir la présence de son ennemi.  
  
Miroku et sango étaient sur leur garde prêt à se battre si il le fallait. Shippô lui, s'était caché derrière kirara qui avait pris son apparence de démon.  
  
chapitre III: une attaque invisible.  
  
Nos amis était donc tous aux aguets et entouraient kagome pour la protéger.  
  
- " Allez montre toi qui que tu soit!!!" hurla miroku.  
  
Mais rien ne ce produit.  
  
- " Plus rien....ont dirait qu'il est parti". Miroku avait l'air déçu. Lui qui pensait se battre eh ben c'était loupé.  
  
Le calme était revenu et un long silence c'était installé, plus personne n'osait parler. Shippô cassa cette ambiance morbide.  
  
- " Dis inu-yasha tu crois que c'était naraku?"  
  
- " Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, naraku est mort je l'ai tué". Grogna inu- yasha.  
  
- " Shippô a peut-être raison...il aurait très bien pus s'en sortir." affirma kagome.  
  
- " CE N'EST PAS LUI J'EN SUIS SÛR!!"  
  
Inu-yasha était énervé.  
  
- " ah....et qui c'est alors ?!" lui demanda kagome.  
  
- " Il est préférable pour vous de ne rien savoir."  
  
- " Inu-yasha si tu sait quelque chose tu dois nous le dire!"  
  
- " KERPS !"  
  
inu-yasha parti en direction de la forêt sans ajouter un mot.  
  
- " non mais....pour qui il se prend..." grogna shippô.  
  
- " il va revenir....il revient toujours." dit miroku.  
  
- " je me demande ce qu'il a et pourquoi il n'a rien voulut nous dire sur cet ennemi." kagome était inquiète et cela se voyait.  
  
- " il a peut-être ces raison, il veut peut-être nous protéger et c'est pour ça qu'il ne nous à rien dit" s'exclama sango.  
  
- " oui tu dois avoir raison......"  
  
- " allez, si on rentrait au village, ont sera plus en sécurité là-bas et inu-yasha sait où nous trouver de toute façon."  
  
Kagome, sango et shippô regardait miroku et lui firent signe de la tête pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
chapitre IV : une dur réalité.  
  
Plus loin dans la forêt inu-yasha était a la poursuite de cet ennemi mystérieux.  
  
- " Allez...montre toi je sait que tu es là!!"  
  
il était au coeur de la forêt et attendait que son ennemi se montre.  
  
- " allez je n'ai pas que ça à faire montre toi......kikyô..."  
  
la jeune miko sortit de derrière les arbres et se montra a inu-yasha.  
  
- " ..."  
  
- " pourquoi kikyô....pourquoi as-tu attaqué kagome? Elle ne t'a rien fait."  
  
- " je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi."  
  
- " SI...justement.....je ne te comprend pas...naraku a pourtant été vaincu et ont a réussit à reconstituer la perle de shikon....alors pourquoi... pourquoi fais-tu cela?"  
  
- " Pourquoi...tu veut savoir pourquoi?... tu n'as donc rien remarqué... tu es tellement obnubilé par cette fille que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'était toujours VIVANTE......"  
  
- "....hein... quoi je ne te comprends pas...."  
  
- " Mon pauvre inu-yasha...j'aurais dû disparaître le jour où vous avez reconstitué cette perle.....mais maintenant je sait... oui je sait pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver le repos..."  
  
- " .....Et pourquoi?....."  
  
- " C'EST A CAUSE DE CETTE FILLE....OUI C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE SI JE NE TROUVE PAS LE REPOS......je ne pourrais trouver le repos tant que cette fille sera vivante..."  
  
- " QUOI....mais enfin kikyô...tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer kagome?"  
  
- " c'était mon intention dès le départ.....et je ferai tout pour qu'elle meurt....tout"  
  
Sur ces mots la miko disparu, étant emmenée par ses Shinidamachû.  
  
Inu-yasha lui était là impuissant, il ne pouvait pas agir sur le coup et il vit s'éloigner la jeune miko.  
  
Inu-yasha rebroussa chemin et se mit en direction du village, il était sûr que les autres l'attendrait là-bas. Pendant son chemin inu-yasha se remémorait les dernières paroles de kikyô je ferais tout pour qu'elle meurt.  
  
"Non je ne te laisserai pas faire kikyô...je protègerai kagome, même si l'un de nous doit y perdre la vie."  
  
chapitre V : ...avant la bataille....  
  
De retour au village, inu-yasha paraissait désemparer, il doutait, il ne savait comment dire aux autres que c'était kikyô qui voulait tuer kagome, il n'oser pas croiser leurs regard de peur que ceux-çi ne découvre se qu'il se passe.  
  
Kagome ayant remarqué l'étrange attitude de inu-yasha décida d'aller le rejoindre au goshinboku là ou il s'était réfugié pour pouvoir être seul et de pensée à la façon d'empêcher kikyô de mettre son plan a exécution.  
  
- " inu-yasha, dit tu veut bien descendre je voudrais te parler."  
  
- " moi pas." Il voulait a tous pris éviter de parler a kagome.  
  
- " bon descend ou c'est moi qui vais te faire descendre."  
  
- " kerps...je ne descendrais pas....tu n'as pas a me donner d'ordre."  
  
- " ...bon puisque tu le prend comme ça....OSUWARI..."  
  
Inu-yasha se rétama le face sur le sol et se mit grogner et a bougonner.  
  
- " qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"  
  
- " tu n'avait pas l'air bien en rentrant au village et tu n'as même pas chercher a nous adresser la parole, je veut savoir se que tu as?"  
  
- " j'ai rien...sa te vas comme réponse..."  
  
- " non..Je veut savoir inu-yasha....depuis que naraku a était vaincu tu as l'air bizarre, tu te comporte d'une façon étrange. Que c'est-il passé dans cette forêt?  
  
- " euh..Hein ...quoi..Mais de quoi tu parle?"  
  
- " ne me prend pas pour une idiote inu-yasha, depuis que tu es revenus de cette forêt, tu te comporte de façon étrange, tu nous cache quelques chose, j'en suis sûr!"  
  
- " non, c'est faut tu te trompe, je ne cache rien du tout"  
  
- " alors pourquoi tu évite de nous regarder et de nous parler depuis que tu es rentré au village?"  
  
- " mais..Euh...enfin c'est que.....grrr...et pourquoi je devrai me justifier devant toi..Tu n'as pas à le savoir..Sa ne te regarde pas..."  
  
Sur ces mots inu-yasha partis en prenant soin que personne ne le suive.  
  
"Désoler kagome mais tu ne pas savoir, tu ne doit rien savoir. Je règlerais seul cette histoire...c'est entre kikyô et moi cette fois et personne ne doit intervenir...personne.."  
  
kagome était rester planter là, encore sous le choc des paroles du hanyô, elle qui pensée qu'il s'était lier davantage. Déçue de la réaction du hanyô elle repartie au village.  
  
chapitre VI : ....et le combat commence....  
  
le soir au village l'ambiance était assez tendue....kagome était encore en train de repenser à ce qu'Inu-yasha lui avait dit près du goshinboku. Miroku et Sango était inquiets pour kagome, bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir inu-yasha et kagome se disputer, cette fois-çi cela leurs paraissait différent.  
  
- " euh...kagome, dit tu es sûre que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien?" lui demanda sango inquiète.  
  
- " hein!...euh si si, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien..."  
  
- " alors pourquoi tu fait cette tête? On sait que tu t'es encore disputée avec inu-yasha mais là, ça a l'air vraiment d'être sérieux."  
  
- " ....eh bien disons que je trouvais qu'il agissait bizarement depuis qu'il était rentré au village et je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait, evidemment il ne m'a rien dit et m'a laissée là sans dire un mot."  
  
Shippô sauta sur les genoux de kagome.  
  
- " quel crétin ce inu-yasha...si seulement j'était plus grand je lui mettrais une baffe pour ce qu'il a osé te faire."  
  
- " je te remercie petit shippô pour ton soutien, ça me fait plaisir."  
  
shippô lui sourit.  
  
Miroku regardait aux alentours pour voir si il n'appercevait pas inu-yasha.  
  
- " je me demande ou peut bien être se stupide han?"  
  
- " ...derrière toi...."  
  
inu-yasha était derrière miroku, il avait entendu ce que le bonze venait de dire et le regardait d'un oeil meurtrier.  
  
Miroku se retourna en sursaut, inu-yasha l'avait effrayé.  
  
- " aaahhh....ah..Inu-yasha tu était là...je ne t'avait pas entendu arriver....euh quoi....pas besoin de me regarder de cette façon....il me fait peur à me regarder comme ça..."  
  
- " c'est maintenant que tu viens alors que kagome se faisait du souci pour toi....grrr...inu-yasha tu n'as vraiment aucun coeur..." hurla shippô.  
  
- " toi tais-toi, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.."  
  
- " mais enfin inu-yasha, tu es partie sans rien dire, tu aurais pu au moins dire ou tu allait!" rétorqua kagome  
  
- " je n'ai de compte a rendre a personne"  
  
une dispute général éclata....  
  
une ombre les observaient se disputait.  
  
"Bien c'est le moment ou jamais....tu vas mourir"  
  
inu-yasha avait sentie la présence de kikyô: "c'est elle, elle est là...je doit l'empêcher de tuer kagome"  
  
kagome avait remarquer que inu-yasha s'était arrêter et était devenu sérieux.  
  
- " inu-yasha ! ...inu-yasha?...."  
  
Au même moment une flèche arriva droit sur kagome. Inu-yasha ayant vue la flèche se jeta sur kagome pour la protéger et évita la flèche de justesse.  
  
- " KKKYYYAAAA.....mais que..Pourquoi...pourquoi moi....qui m'en veut...." kagome était perdu, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un visage dans les arbres.  
  
- " KIKYÔ...c'est kikyô....mais pourquoi?...." une multitude de questions venait troubler la jeune fille.  
  
- kikyô...mais pourquoi elle en veut a kagome? inu-yasha je suis sur que tu sais quelques chose!" s'interrogea miroku  
  
- "oui c'est vrai...je sait tout...kikyô veut tuer kagome pour récupérer son âme" il baissa son regard pour éviter de croiser celui de kagome.  
  
- "mais pourquoi inu-yasha...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?..."  
  
- "je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger....en particulier toi kagome...je ne veut pas que kikyô te fasse de mal..."  
  
- " ...inu-yasha...."  
  
kikyô descendit de l'arbre où elle était.  
  
- "comme c'est mignon ce que tu vient de lui dire....profite de sa présence car cela ne vas pas durer"  
  
kikyô joignit ses mains est une lumière commença a émerger des la paume des ses mains.  
  
- "mais que...que se passe-t-il?"  
  
kagome ressentie alors une chose inhabituelle. La perle de shikon venait de la quitter pour se placer entre les mains de kikyô.  
  
- "la shikon no mata.....enfin....cela faisait longtemps...."  
  
inu-yasha n'en croyait pas ces yeux, la perle, que kagome et les autres et lui-même aussi, avaient eut tant de mal a en récupérer les fragments, cette perle que kagome protéger, cette perle venait de rejoindre kikyô, plus puissantes que jamais.  
  
- " KIKYÔ.....explique-toi...pourquoi cette perle est venue a toi?  
  
- "tu n'as donc rien compris inu-yasha?!....cette perle a l'origine....c'est moi qui la protéger.....mon âme si pur me le permettais.....maintenant qu'elle a était reconstituer....."  
  
kikyô n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que inu-yasha se jeta sur elle pour récupérer la perle.  
  
- " pauvre idiot...."  
  
kikyô utilisa ses pouvoirs et ce de la perle pour le propulser loin d'elle, elle en fit de même pour les autres, seul kagome n'avait pas bouger.  
  
- " tu voit kikyô.....tu n'est pas aussi fort que tu le prétend...j'ai réussie a résister a ton pouvoir"  
  
- "pff...idiote....c'est moi qui ai fait en sort que tu ne bouge pas.....de cette façon je pourrai me te tuer et ainsi récupéré ce qui me revient de droit....mon âme"  
  
le regard de kikyô était noir et l'expression de son visage ne laisser paraître aucun sentiments.  
  
- "kikyô...pourquoi...je ne t'ai rien fait...ce n'ai pas de ma faute si naraku ta tendu un piège et qu'il ta tuer"  
  
- "le simple faits que tu existe me perturbe.....tu doit mourir....ainsi je pourrai vivre a nouveau...."  
  
une aura d'une extrême puissance enveloppa kikyô.  
  
Inu-yasha c'était relevé avec difficultés.  
  
-" kikyô....tu...vas le regretter....tu ne toucheras pas a kagome..."  
  
il regarda sango et miroku, eux aussi s'étaient relever avec difficulté, shippô lui rester inconscient.  
  
- " sa va vous deux?..."  
  
- " oui ne t'inquiète pas pour nous....vas aider kagome, elle a plus besoin de ton aide que nous...ont te rejoindras une fois qu'ont n'auras récupérer nos forces et que ce petit kitsune sera réveiller" s'exclama miroku.  
  
Inu-yasha fit un hochement de tête en signe d'accord, puis il partis rejoindre kikyô et kagome qui étaient a quelques mètres de là. Il les rejoigne en quelque bond.  
  
- " KIKYÔ....lâche kagome...."  
  
- " oh...te revoilà...inu-yasha...."  
  
kikyô n'était plus la même , elle se moquait du sort de cette fille et de celui qu'elle avait aimer. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, celui-çi fremit a son regard, jamais il n'avait ressentie une telle puissance cher une personne, humaine en plus.  
  
- " kikyô....laisse kagome.....elle ne t'as rien fait...la seul personne a blâmer c'est moi....c'est de ma faute si tu es morte....alors laisse partir....c'est entre toi et moi cette fois..."  
  
- "pfff...foutaise....je la tuerai....que tu le veuille ou non telle est son déstin"  
  
- " JAMAIS TU M'ENTEND....JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI LUI FAIRE DU MAL....." inu-yasha sortie son tessaiga du foureau.  
  
- " donc tu veut te battre.....que tu es stupide....tu vas perdre".  
  
Sur ces mots kikyô lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur kagome et fis face a inu-yasha.  
  
- " c'est entre toi et moi..."  
  
- " personne ne devras intervenir durant ce combat, que tes amis reste a l'écart"  
  
- " ..entendu...se serra toi et moi.."  
  
- " ..a la vie à la mort..."  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles les deux êtres, ceux qui c'étaient jurer de s'aimer il ya de cela plusieurs année auparavant, allaient ce confronter dans un combat a mort. Plus déterminer que jamais, ont pouvais distinguer une lueur dans les yeux du hanyô, une lueur d'éspoir, l'éspoir de faire tout son possible pour que kagome reste en vie.  
  
chapitre VII : ...éspérence et inéspérence...  
  
Le vent carraisait leurs visages, leurs regards étaient fixe, ont pouvais sentir le souffle de ses deux êtres. Ils s'observaient, attendent que l'autres agissent le premier.  
  
- "kikyô..."  
  
Inu-yasha eut a peine le temps de prononcer son nom que la miko se mit a l'attaquer. Elle fonça sur lui. Une vague d'énèrgie se fit sentir autour d'elle. La perle lui conférai de nouveau pouvoirs.  
  
- "Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi....inu-yasha.."  
  
Inu-yasha n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortie le tessaiga de son fourreau. Il sauta vers elle pour parer son attaque.  
  
"kikyô....je sait que tu n'as jamais aimer kagome....mais pourquoi agit-tu ainsi.....pourquoi....."  
  
Tant de questions venait semer le trouble dans l'ésprit du hanyô sans qu'il puisse y répondre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer d'y répondre, l'heure étais au combat.  
  
"...inu-yasha...tu ne pourras pas gagner contre moi....tu vas perdre....tu vas payer de ta vie la souffrance que j'ai vecut..."  
  
Le combat était des plus acharner. Chacun voulait gagner, chaque coups qu'ils se portaient étais d'une violence inégalable.  
  
Inu-yasha contra l'attaque de kikyô mais celle-çi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle lança une attaque se qui fit que inu-yasha perdit son tessaiga des mains.Le sabre tomba a quelques mètres de lui. Le hanyô voulu récuperer son sabre mais la miko l'en empecha en l'attaquant.  
  
- " ...kuzo.....grr.......kikyô....."  
  
- " .....tu ne pourras plus reprendre ce sabre....je t'en empecherai..."  
  
- " ...kikyô...pourquoi?!....."  
  
Non loin de là, a la lisière de la forêt.....  
  
- " KAGOMEEEE....." hurla le petit kitsune qui s'était enfin réveiller. IL courut dans les bras de la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- " shippô....."  
  
elle le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- " KAGOMEEE!!....."  
  
miroku et sango venaient rejoindre la jeune fille et le kitsune.  
  
- " kagome, où est inu-yasha ?!"  
  
- " je ne sait pas miroku, quand il a commencé a ce battre contre kikyô, il se dirigeai vers l'Est."  
  
ils se dirigent vers le puits dévoreur d'os.  
  
- " Aller, tous sur le dos de kirara, nous allons les rejoindre avant qu'il n'arrive malheur." s'exclama sango.  
  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, toute la troupe se dirigeait vers l'Est sur le dos de kirara. Kagome était des plus inquiète.  
  
"..Inu-yasha je t'en pris...reste en vie....  
  
Son regard était perdu dans le paysage et toutes ses pensées se dirigeai vers une seule personne....inu-yasha.  
  
Dans la forêt, le combat fessait rage. Inu-yasha esquivait du mieux qu'il le pouvais les attaques répéter de kikyô.  
  
- " Alors inu-yasha, quand décideras-tu à attaquer pour de bon....tu m'ennuie a vouloir te défendre sans cesse...."  
  
- " Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal....kikyô...."  
  
- " AH...Pauvre idiot....que tu es stupide..."  
  
- " ....grrr......kikyô, tu n'est plus la même......tu as changé...que t'es- t-il arrivée?!!..."  
  
- " Ooooh....et c'est maintenant que tu le remarque....cette perle m'as conférer de nouveaux pouvoirs....bien plus puissants...je vais pouvoir te détruire ...toi et cette fille..."  
  
- "...tu ne ferras aucun mal a kagome....je t'en empêcherais..."  
  
Dans un dernier saut, inu-yasha réussit a reprendre son tessaiga.  
  
- " Je vais enfin pouvoirs me défendre plus facilement..."  
  
- " Ton sabre ne te serviras a rien.."  
  
- " C'est ce que tu crois..."  
  
Kikyô attaquais encore et encore, elle voulait gagner, le fait que cette autre fille puisse rendre inu-yasha heureux, la rendait malade. Inu-yasha, lui se défendait comme il le pouvais, il aimait kikyô mais kagome également. Il ne savait plus se qu'il devait faire.  
  
Les deux êtres se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux.  
  
"je vais attaquer kikyô...je vais le faire.....comme tu me l'as demander..."  
  
Inu-yasha avait pris la décision d'attaquer.  
  
...ce combat....c'est a la fin de ce combat que je serrais vraiment, laquelle de vous deux.....j'aime de tout mon coeur...."  
  
Ils se regardèrent .....Une dernière fois....  
  
- " .....Inu-yasha...."  
  
- " ....kikyô...."  
  
Ils s'élancèrent tout deux et dans une ultime attaques , mirent tous ce qu'ils avaient.............tous dans ce dernier coups. Un e immense lumière jailleit du lieu du combat.  
  
"....je sait maintenant....oui je sais.....kagome....c'est toi que j'aime......oui c'est toi......."  
  
La lumière c'était dissipée et avait fait place a un énorme cratère près du goshinboku. Au même moment, kirara arriva sur les lieux et leurs passagers décendirent a toutes vitesse de son dos, kagome la première.  
  
Elle s'avanca vers le centre du cratère et vis des morceaux de kimono rouge et blanc. Sur l'un était poser un sabre et sur l'autre la shikon no mata. Kagome tomba a genoux devant cette scène, les larmes ne pouvait être contenue d'avantage, elle éclata en sanglot en criant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait, son sabre entres ses mains délicates. Des mains que le hanyô avait tellement de fois pris et touchés.  
  
Les autres ne pouvait que rester sans voix devant ce malheur, ils n'osaient bouger, faire le moindre pas, dire la moindre paroles, ils étaient comme paralysés.  
  
kagome se leva et pris le sabre et la shikon no mata avec elle. Elle se retourna et regardairent ses amis qui eux aussi pleuraient.  
  
- ".......ils sont morts...tout les deux....ils se sont rencontrer ici...se sont aimer ici......et maintenant ils sont morts.....morts en s'aiment...."  
  
Elle avanca avec difficulté et rejoingnis les autres.  
  
- " je....je n'ai ....plus rein a faire ici.....rentrons...."  
  
les autres suivirent kagome et la racompagna au village ou elle alla déposer la shikon no mata a sa place et y déposa le sabre juste en dessous.Elle repartie en direction du puits d'evoreurs d'os et, en regardant une dernière fois ces amis qui lui était si cher, leur dit un dernier adieu, un adieu définitif.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤FIN¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
